A Play Set in the History of Lily Evans
by Alexia Mandragora
Summary: An unfinished play about Lily Evans from her school years. Yes, I am aware that Tom Riddle was not at school at the same time Lily was, I am employing creative license. Also, this possibly may not be continued unless I recieve a few sincere reviews.
1. Scene One

A play about Lily Evans

Scene One Go to hell, Snape

Lily Evans, Mackie Banks, and Harriet Wytowski are standing on the Hogwarts grounds a few days after start of term. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Herbert Crabbe, and Howard Goyle are standing a few feet away. A third group on the other side consists of Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black.

(Lily to Mackie) LE: Mackie, who's the Slytherin standing with Snape?

MB: Crabbe, or Goyle? Lily, we've known them for five years now, I think you should recognize their ugly faces by now.

HW: Mackie, you idiot, she's talking about the fourth one. I don't know who he is either.

(Shay O'Connor comes rushing up to the group) SOC: So, Lily, have you heard the news?

LE: What news?

SOC: Slytherin has a transfer student this year.

LE: Is he the one standing over there with Snape?

SOC: That's the one. Gorgeous, isn't he?

HW: We're not supposed to encourage inter-house romance, Shay, you of all people should know that by now.

MB: Yes, Shay, remember the ill-fated romance of last year with the Ravenclaw seeker? How did that turn out, I ask you?

SOC: It only lasted two weeks! How was I supposed to know he was trying to put me off my game! It was an innocent mistake!

LE: (soothingly) Calm down Shay, you're still the best keeper gryffindor could ask for. You learned from your mistake, didn't you?

SOC: I may have learned from that mistake, but from the looks of him, I could be taught another lesson, as long as he was the teacher!

MB: Shay, stop it! You're going to get in trouble again. After all, Sirius isn't going to take much more of your attitude if you keep this up.

LE: I don't know, maybe Shay's right for once, he is kind of cute.

SOC: Kind of? He's the best thing to come out of Durmstrang since they invented the Bat Bogey Hex. His name is Lucius Malfoy. Isn't that the most beautiful name you've ever heard? It just rolls off your tongue. You should go after him.

HW: Shay! She's got Potter to take care of yet! She can't be going off on some Slytherin, when we all know that she's fated for James Potter.

SOC: Oh, Harriet, hush up. Next you'll be saying she'll name her first boy Harry, after you. Remember third year, when you all said that I was fated for Arthur Weasley? Now look how that turned out! He's off dating Molly Heezan now. Aren't they perfect for each other too. I bet you that they'll settle down and have six or seven kids and live in a tumble down shack in Surrey! Just you wait! Lily'll nail that Lucius by the end of the semester.

LE: Why me? Shay, I thought you were going for him.

SOC: Me? Well, Mackie's right. Sirius is getting rather tired of my antics. I have to pay a little attention to him, to make sure he don't run off with someone like Tansy Wheaton.

(collective shudder) MB: I hate Tansy. She's always trying to get my Remus away. She makes me believe that when he disappears every month, he's running away with her to some private love hideaway.

HW: Don't worry about it Mackie, you know he's doing no such thing. Although it wouldn't hurt him to take you out for a midnight stroll under the full moon once in awhile. You really should give him a hint or two that he's close to losing you.

MB: But he's not. I will always stay faithful to him.

SOC: You need a little fun in your life, girl. You should flirt with someone else for a few days. Let him know that you just won't trail along while he's flirting with all these other girls. You flirt with Lucius.

MB: Oh no, Shay, I could never do something like that, you know it's strictly verboten.

SOC: You and your silly german ways. I know it's forbidden, and I don't care. Lily, I think you should go for it.

LE: Why not Harriet? She can charm in other ways than magic. I admit, he's gorgeous, but I'm not so sure I should break rules like that.

HW: I will not date a Slytherin. The very name leaves a bad taste in my mouth. If any of us should flirt with him, and I'm not saying anyone should, because it's definitely wrong, it should be Shay. She's used to breaking rules. Lily couldn't handle it.

LE: What? I could so handle it! You know what? I'm going to prove you wrong! I'll have that Lucius Malfoy, before Christmas holidays. How do you feel about that, Miss Wytowski?

HW: I think it's wrong. Not only are you breaking school rules, the mandates of Slytherin are so completely different than ours, you could get into very serious trouble.

SOC: Unwritten school rules, Harriet. Unwritten means that they can easily be broken. And as for the mandates of Slytherin, to hell with them. If Lily sleeps with him, she sleeps with him. That's all there is to say on the subject.

LE: Hey! I never said I'd sleep with him!

SOC: I dare you. In fact, I'm willing to bet thirty Galleons that you won't sleep with him before the end of sixth year.

HW: Shay! That's shocking. I can't believe you'd be willing to make that kind of bet.

LE: Harriet, Shut up! You know something Shay, I'll take you up on that bet. And to prove it, I'll up the bet twenty galleons that I get a ring from him. And what's more, I'll get it before the Easter Holidays.

SOC: Now that's more like it, Lily. And what shall we tell James? How about he's scum of the earth, and not even fit to marry Snivellus's mother?

LE: No. We'll be kind to him, let him know gently.

MB: (shouts to James's group) Hey Potter! Lily here just told us she wants to nail the new transfer student! (claps hand to her mouth) Oh no, I'm sorry Lily.

LE: So much for gently.

(Lucius walks over to their group, receiving dark looks from James's group) LM: I believe I would be said transfer student. Which of you is Lily?

SOC: (points to Lily) That would be said Lily. (jabs her in the side)

LE: I'm sorry, Mackie here sometimes gets the wrong idea and it just comes out her mouth somehow.

LM: (interrupts) Oh, I think she had the right idea. I'm glad I didn't have to try and figure it out on my own. It could have taken weeks that way. This way, I can feel free to tell you, Miss Lily, that I'd rather like to nail you too. Care to walk with me?

LE: (blushing) Of course.

(they go off toward the school together. Sirus, Peter, Remus, and James rush over to the remaining girls. Remus goes to Mackie and puts his arm around her) JP: What was that all about? Lily is brushing me off again? And for a Slytherin none the less?

HW: Yes, well, we tried to talk her out of it, but she just wouldn't listen to us. And then Mackie here had to tell the world right away. (gives Mackie dark look)(Mackie looks scared)

RL: Harriet, careful. Mackie didn't do anything wrong, James would found out sooner or later anyway. (hugs Mackie protectively and whispers something in her ear. Mackie relaxes visibly)

SB: (bitterly) So, Shay, what made you let Lily go after him. I expected you'd be all over him from the start.

SOC: (pouty) Sirius, How could you say such a thing, (puppy dog eyes) I'm yours, aren't I?

SB: Alright, I forgive you. How can I resist when you act like that?

HW: That doesn't solve the problem at hand here, nor does it account for the fact that Shay and James were making out before Quidditch last week. (totally unrepentant) Oh, oops, did I say that?

SB: (furious) Shay, can I never leave you alone? And James, I expected more of you than this! To hell with both of you then! (stomps off)

SOC: Thanks a lot Harriet, now look what you've done! I'll have to let him calm down for a week before I can even talk to him again!

HW: You mean sleep with him, don't you Shay? Why not say what you mean instead of letting us do the guesswork? (smirk)

SOC: You Mudblood Bitch! (lunges at her but is caught by James)

JP: Calm down, Shay. Let's walk. Coming Remus?

RL: Come on Mackie, Let's go. (follows James and Shay)

HW: Well Peter, I guess it's just you and me to solve this problem.

PP: (eyes wide) Hell no, you got to be crazy! (takes off running towards the castle)

HW: Fine then, run away you sorry bastard! (Severus Snape walks toward Harriet)

SS: You're quite a girl, you know that Harriet?

HW: (disgusted) Oh shut up and go back to your slimy dungeons!

SS: Alright, but don't hesitate to owl me if you change your mind. (winks at her)

HW: Go to hell, Snape. (Harriet wanders toward the castle and Snape returns to his group)

End Scene


	2. Scene Two

A play about Lily Evans

Scene 2 The bet is called off

approaching Halloween. Shay is sitting in the Gryffindor common room, staring blankly out the window at the full moon. Lily enters

LE: Shay? (no answer) Shay? (still no answer) SHAY!

SOC: (turns her head and looks blankly at Lily) What? You don't need to yell, I'm listening.

LE: What's the matter?

SOC: I have serious problems.

LE: You mean Sirius problems?

SOC: In a way, yes. Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter have disappeared again. At least your Lucius doesn't leave you all alone for three nights out of the month for no good reason.

LE: Actually, my Lucius isn't really my Lucius anymore. I think he might be involved with things unknown if you know what I mean.

SOC: The dark arts? LE: Possibly. You know how famous for them Durmstrang is, and he spends so much time with Tom Riddle, and everyone knows how much he likes the Dark Arts.

SOC: Really? I never knew that.

LE: I think I might be headed for some severe trouble, Shay, I don't know what to do. There's something about Lucius that I don't quite understand. He's secretive, sly, and you never know what he's going to do next. He wants to master the Dark Arts, and it upsets him that only Defense is taught here. It almost scares me how much he bases on the Dark Arts, because I never know what he's going to do with them.

SOC: Lily, You need to focus on what you want, not what he wants. I'll call off the bet if you don't think it's safe to go through with.

LE: I think that's best right now. Sorry, Shay.

SOC: There's nothing to be sorry for, Lily, it just didn't work out the way we expected is all. I understand completely. (turns to face the window again) Good night Lily.

LE: Good night Shay. (Lily goes up to the dormitories)

End Scene


	3. Scene Three

A play about Lily Evans

Scene 3 Lessons in the Dark Arts

Shay approaches Tom Riddle standing at the edge of the forbidden forest. No one else is around

SOC: Tom Riddle?

TR: (turns around suddenly) And you are?

SOC: Shay O'Connor, sixth year.

TR: (distaste) Gryffindor, aren't you?

SOC: Yes. TR: What do you want with me then?

SOC: A little help.

TR: From me? With what?

SOC: Dark Arts.

TR: I'm sorry, I don't do that silly defense trash.

SOC: That's not what I want.

TR: What do you want to learn?

SOC: Everything.

TR: Everything? That's an awfully big subject.

SOC: We could start with some easy stuff, and work our way up.

TR: To what?

SOC: The Unforgivable Curses.

TR: (slightly unnerved) What makes you think I know them?

SOC: Don't tease me like that, I know you know them. If you don't want to teach me maybe I should ask Lucius Malfoy for a little help. He could teach me more than the Dark Arts, I'm sure. (saucy) Well, If you're not interested...(begins to walk away)

TR: No, wait! I could teach you a little I guess. But you'd have to keep it quiet, can't let any goody goodies know about it.

SOC: Of course. When do we start?

TR: I'll meet you Tuesday at eight.

SOC: Where? We can't use the common areas for this sort of thing.

TR: Room of Requirement.And don't try to kid me into believing you don't know where it is.

SOC: Alright then, Tuesday.

Shay returns to the castle and Riddle continues his walk along the edge of the forest

End Scene


	4. Scene Four

A play about Lily Evans

Scene 4 Harriet's secret

Shay, Lily, Harriet, Mackie, James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius are standing in the entrance hall just after Christmas holidays.

LE: Shay, what's going on with you lately? You never go to Hogsmeade with us anymore, and it's no secret that you and Sirius aren't seeing each other anymore.

SB: Well, maybe if Shay hadn't been sneaking around with my best friend behind my back, we still would be seeing each other.

HW: Sirius, get over it. It was the beginning of last semester. Find someone else.

JP: And I said I was sorry.

SB: Well, I forgive you. Shay is another story. (dark look at Shay)

SOC: Maybe I found someone or something better than what I had with you. As far as I'm concerned, that part of my life is over now. And maybe it's time to find new friends, too. (walks away, toward where Lucius and Tom Riddle are standing against the wall)

HW: Well, I guess we all knew how that was going to turn out, now didn't we? She's off where she belongs.

RL: Harriet, just hush up and stop talking about it. It's bad enough that Lily here keeps disappearing with Lucius Malfoy all the time, we don't need to discuss Shay's defecting too.

JP: Lily? Are you still hanging about with Malfoy? Why didn't you tell me?

LE: (blushing) It didn't seem like anything you needed to know. He's helping me with Potions. It was either ask him or Snape, and of course I chose Lucius.

PP: On the Snape subject, anyone interested in hearing about Harriet's little date with Severus last weeked?

HW: Pettigrew! Keep your fat mouth shut about that!

LE: Oh no, Peter, tell us all about it. We're definitely curious about Harriet breaking her own unwritten rules.

PP: There's really nothing to tell, except that...well...

SB: Oh come on, Wormtail, tell us. We're all very interested.

PP: Well, I'm scared of Harriet, so I'll tell James and he has to promise not to tell the rest of you until I'm safely in the tower.

JP: Alright then, what is it? (Peter pulls James aside and starts to whisper something to him)

HW: Peter, don't you dare! I'll kill you, I swear! (Sirius and Remus hold her until Peter makes it up the stairs)

JP: (laughing so hard he can hardly stand it) I can't believe it! (Remus and Sirius release Harriet in their rush to find out, and she rushes towards the staircase)

MB: Out with it, James, we're dying to know!

JP: HE KISSED HER! TWICE! (everybody busts out laughing at the thought)

MB: After all her telling off of Shay and Lily for mixing houses, here she goes and does it herself!

SB: With Snape no less!

Everyone keeps laughing

End Scene


	5. Scene Five

A play about Lily Evans

Scene Five The Unforgivables

Lucius, Tom Riddle, and Shay are standing in the practice room

TR: I believe today we step to the final level.

SOC: The Unforgivable Curses?

LM: Yes, the three most powerful curses in the world.

SOC: Well, then, lets get on with it.

TR: The first is the Crucitatius Curse. The incantation is Crucio. Try it on that mouse in the corner there.

SOC: That mouse? But he's just a mouse. He never caused me any harm.

LM: The mouse, Shay.

SOC: Alright Lucius, the mouse. Shay points her wand at the mouse in the corner and firmly says "Crucio!" the mouse writhes in pain until Shay sharply jerks her wand up and turns to Lucius. The mouse scurries away Alright Lucius, I've done it. Now what? look of triumph

LM: Imperio.

SOC: On what? The mouse is gone.

LM: Riddle. Tom looks up sharply at this

SOC: Tom?

LM: Yes, Tom.

TR: I don't think so!

LM: Shay, Imperio! Now!

SOC: Alright! points he wand at Tom before he can dodge it and almost shoutsImperio! Suddenly, Tom stalks over to Malfoy, and, grabbing him in an almost impossible grip, kisses him full on the mouth

LM: Help! Shay! Stop it! at this, Shay begins giggling so that she drops her wand, causing the spell to break.

TR: furiously How dare you! Lets see how you like it! Tom raises his wand at a still laughing Shay and performs the Imperius curse, causing her to kiss Lucius as well

LM: I rather preferred it to kissing Riddle.

TR: sulking Fine then, I'll leave you two lovers alone and go duel with the giant squid!

SOC: now in Lucius's arms smiling dreamily at him mmm...ok. We'll see you at lunch then...

TR: And the hell with you! stomps out

end scene


	6. Scene Six

A play about Lily Evans

Scene Six A new Death Eater

Lucius and Shay are standing in a darkened room

LM: There's something wrong, isn't there.

SOC: Lucius, I can't hold on this way anymore. What are you doing behind my back?

LM: I can't tell you.

SOC: why not?

LM: It is tom's work.

SOC: Take me to him, I want to be a part of it.

LM: You will be used in terrible ways, I'm warning you.

SOC: I am prepared to give my life.

LM: Very well then, come with me. Lucius leads Shay to the deep dungeons to another dark room

LM: Master? I have brought you something. Tom steps out from the shadows

TR: Yes Malfoy? You bring me the girl?

LM: Yes, She has promised to swear to you.

TR: But can I trust her?

LM: Yes, Master, You may trust her, she will not tell.

TR: Then come forward to be branded, girl.

SOC: creeps forward shyly TR: Stand up straight bitch!

SOC: stands before him

TR: Hold out your arm!

SOC: lifts her arm and closes her eyes

TR: Morsmordre brandem! the dark mark appears on her forearm, red as fire

SOC: bows, although clearly in pain I will serve you the rest of my days

TR: Malfoy, you have done well. Your reward is the girl, after I have had my way with her, you make take her as your own.

LM: bows Thank you master, I leave you to your business now. backs slowly out of the dungeon room as Tom proceeds to rape Shay

end scene


	7. Scene Seven

A Play about Lily Evans

Scene Seven somethings wrong with Shay

Shay is sitting on the bench in the Quidditch locker rooms. She is bent over struggling for breath, her face covered in tears. James comes up behind her

JP: Shay, whats the matter? Can you play?

SOC: Yes, James, I can play, just give me a few minutes.

JP: sits down next to her, puts his arm around her shoulders Whats the matter?

SOC: I've done a terrible thing, James, And I can't even tell you.

JP: that's ok, just know that I'm here for you if you need to talk.

SOC: straightens and wipes her eyes thanks James. Now lets go play Quidditch!

JP: that's the Shay O'Connor I know! they walk out to the Quidditch pitch

end scene


	8. Scene Eight

A Play about Lily Evans

Scene Eight Lily's Choice

Lily approaches Shay in the Great Hall

LE: Shay, I need to talk to you. In private, it's really important.

SOC: Alright, follow me. Shay pulls her into a broom closet off the great hall

SOC: So what was so important?

LE: Shay, I've done something terrible.

SOC: eyes widen Yes? Can you tell me?

LE: Yes. Shay I was taken in by Lucius and Tom. raises her sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark And he gave me this.

SOC: Oh Lily, why is this terrible?

LE: Because Tom made me into something I'm not!

SOC: raises her sleeve to reveal her dark mark he did it to me too, Lily, not just you. And he raped me and gave me to Lucius for his use.

LE: I'm pregnant.

SOC: WHAT!

LE: I am carrying Tom's child.

SOC: Are you sure its not James's?

LE: Positive, I told him I wanted to wait until we were married.

SOC: So what are you going to do now?

LE: Well, it is almost the end of seventh year, I have no choice but to tell James and hope he'll forgive me.

SOC: Or, you can sleep with him and tell him its his child.

LE: I could never do that!

SOC: It's a choice you have to make.

LE: Yes, it is, and I do not know what to do.

SOC: This is not a choice I can help you with. I'm sorry.

Shay leaves the closet leaving behind a weeping Lily

End Scene


End file.
